Pensées profondes
by Ishtar0
Summary: Karin fait le point sur ses sentiments, ses désirs. Elle essaie de se comprendre. Puis petit à petit, les vrais sentiments font surface. Alors vers qui son coeur va se tourner ? Sasuke ou bien Suigetsu ?


* * *

  
J'ai décidé de m'attaquer au couple Suigetsu/Karin.  
Ha, ça va pas être du gâteau.  
Mais je vais m'accrocher, très très fort ^^'.

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait depuis le lever du soleil dans la grotte humide où logeaient temporairement les membres de l'équipe Taka. Un vent violent, aromatisé de sel, présage d'une tempête.  
Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu étaient assis autour d'un feu saisi par la violence des rafales, traçant des arabesques de lumière sur les murs fissurés, ainsi que sur leurs visages épuisés et lassés.  
D'un air dominant, le pied posé sur un rocher, Sasuke éleva le ton afin de capter l'attention de ses compagnons, pour annoncer son départ.

- Je vais descendre au village le plus proche afin d'acheter des vivres pour quelques temps et nous réapprovisionner en armement. Je serais de retour vers le soir. Sur ce.

Il s'éclipsa, sous les yeux brillants d'admiration de Karin. Elle restait toujours aussi fascinée par son chakra dense et puissant, brûlant de force, respirant le pouvoir, attisant involontairement son désir. Un désir charnel, bestial, sexuel, mais avant tout irrépressible.

- Si j'ai bien compris, pour toi, l'amour se résume au chakra d'une personne...

Ces paroles sorties subitement de la bouche de Suigetsu la tirèrent brusquement de ses rêveries. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à une telle réflexion de la part de celui qui avait le don de l'énerver constamment. Non, ça l'avait plutôt attristé, cette fois, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. De plus, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mot "amour" puisse faire un jour partie de son vocabulaire.  
Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et fit glisser son regard sur lui.

- Tu me cherches ?  
- Tu es pathétique, cracha l'homme poisson d'une voix teintée de dégoût. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Rien du tout.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la grotte, puis entama une petite promenade au bord de la mer pour se changer les idées.

- Je suis censée comprendre quoi, au juste ? murmura-t-elle.

Une braise glissa aux pieds de Karin. Rouge, incandescente. Feu vif. Tout comme Sasuke, oui. Elle voyait les choses ainsi.  
Quelque chose d'impossible à attraper avec les mains, quelque chose de trop impulsif, d'extrême. Peut-être même insuppotable.  
Au fond, les paroles de Suigetsu étaient bien réelles. Même si l'admettre lui brûlait le ventre tant elle rageait, elle creusa au fond de ses propres pensées pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Mais alors... qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

- C'est doux...  
- Hein ?  
- Le mélange du crissement du feu et du bruit des vagues, reprit Juugo. Etrange, mais agréable.  
- ...

Un aimant. Voilà ce qu'il était.  
Quelque chose auquel on meurt d'envie de se lier.  
Dont on ne peut plus se détacher.  
Dont on devient dépendant.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.  
- Fais attention à toi lorsque tu te promènes sur la plage. Les vagues peuvent être violentes.  
- Ca va aller.

D'un bond léger, elle se retrouva sur le sable fin et blanc parsemé de vieux galets.  
Ses pensées volaient encore vers Sasuke.

- Un fruit défendu...

Quelque chose auquel elle voulait absolument goûter. Rien qu'une fois.  
Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit qu'un désir sexuel ?  
Elle était confuse. Mais pourquoi Lui, dans ce cas ?  
Peut-être que... que cet aspect obscur de son compagnon l'attire.  
Son chakra puissant qui renforce son côté masculin.  
Mais cette virilité n'était-elle pas un peu trop marquée ?  
Non, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de douceur.

- Repars près du feu. Les nuages ne vont pas tarder à faire tomber la pluie, tu vas attrapper froid.

Quelqu'un de plus attentionné.

- Allez, fais pas chier.

Quelqu'un d'affectueux, à sa manière.

- Viens. On va rejoindre Juugo.

Quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait la main sans jamais la lâcher.  
Quelqu'un, quelqu'un...

- Suigetsu...  
- Hm ?  
- Je suis vraiment pathétique ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il daigne répondre.

- Oublie ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire tout en suivant son ami.  
Un ami qui se préoccuppait des sentiments des autres d'une certaine façon.  
Maladroitement, mais sûrement.

- Crétin.  
- Tu veux une baffe ?  
- Essaie de me toucher, pour voir ! Imbécile !

Elle avait besoin, en fait, de quelqu'un de fort et de doux.  
De celui qui trouverait le juste milieu.  
Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était partagée entre deux "quelqu'un".  
Celui qui était trop fort et celui qui était trop doux, _à sa manière.  
_Un côté doux, caractérisé par des enfantillages. Un arrière-goût de bonbon, de gâteau au chocolat...  
Cette même saveur qui semblait presque inexistante dans son propre passé.

* * *

**_A suivre._**

Reviews ? =)


End file.
